


Wrong

by Zoe Rayne (MontanaHarper)



Series: SGA Drabbles [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_flashfic, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/Zoe%20Rayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney thinks it's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

"You know, John, I find this to be vaguely disturbing."

"Vaguely disturbing? Like how?"

"Well we could start with the fact that I'm chained up and wearing nothing but a gold bikini."

"It looks good on you, Rodney. Gold is your color."

"Be that as it may, it's still a _bikini_. A _metal_ bikini. And it chafes."

"Fine, next time I'll wear the bikini and you can wave your lightsaber around."

"Also? The part where we have incestuous sex after you rescue me from Jabba the Hutt's evil clutches? That's just...wrong."

"But hot."

"Well, yes, perhaps. But still wrong."


End file.
